You Finally Came
by Reianshitsu
Summary: characters that aren't mine used with permission! - Kirai's world comes crashing down and when she tries to use other people to pull herself out she only falls deeper in. Can anyone pull her out before it's too late?


_**You Finally Came**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**So this couple is kinda way out there but I liked the thought for some reason. Mostly because Kirai is mistreated among my characters and Arizou happens to be one of my nicer characters who would treat her good even if he doesn't even call her a friend. Though, I think he does, mostly 'cause he's spent quite a handful of time with her. Anyway, reference to a few other characters in here, though I'm not sure if they'll actually make an appearance. I'm still deciding if this will be a multi-chapter story, and if I'm going to end it with a cliffhanger. I guess I'll just wait and see how it turns out. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Characters: Arizou Shuuhei, Kirai Sindragon, Reianshitsu Beauvais, Keanu Cook.

Characters Referenced : Yasuhiro Getsuei, Nyx Havoc, Taizen Uindo, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou, Jaciah Allwood, Kaen Kuchiki.

Kirai, Yasuhiro, and Taizen do not belong to me ! Used with permission!

* * *

"_He's gone."_

Two simple words had left Nyx and Taizen spending almost a year pulling Yasuhiro out of depression, had turned Jaciah back into a juvenile trouble-maker, and had changed Kirai's entire outlook on life.

Reianshitsu Beauvais, Kirai's only reason for living, had been declared dead on November thirteenth, at six in the morning, in his own morgue. Though his body had not been found, Reianshitsu had been missing for seven months up to that date.

A little black cat sat on a high shelf out of view, as she listened to Reianshitsu's boss and a few other men she knew not, converse and explain to Jaciah that Reianshitsu was dead. Jaciah, of course, denied it, being stubborn and ignorant. But as further time passed, turning seven months into a year, even Jaciah started to believe it.

On July the second, Reianshitsu's remains were found in an alley in Germany. They were burned to a crisp and they only figured out who they belonged to through dental records and deep scars on the bones. The medical examiner who had examined the remains had called them "a miracle" because of some of the implied injuries. He claimed that some of the bones had been previously removed and glued back in by detailed doctors or lucky psychos. Either way, Reianshitsu should not have been alive, much less been able to walk, run, and work.

When Kirai had heard of this she had gone to Germany. Apparently, she wasn't the only one the news had gotten too, because she saw Yasuhiro there as well, Taizen and Nyx following him like depressed puppies.

Kirai's worst fears were realized when she got around the remains. They were Reianshitsu's, everything inside her said that. Yasuhiro said they smelled like him. That night Yasuhiro had walked off alone, and Nyx had convinced Taizen to stay with him. She had stated something along the lines of Taizen being closer to Yasuhiro then she was. Nonetheless, she had been surprisingly nice to Kirai that night.

Kirai was emotionless and quite apathetic. Despite Nyx being nice Kirai still just wanted to die. She had no reason left to live. Yasuhiro would, in time, get over it. She would not. When she'd left Germany she'd not seen Yasuhiro again, nor had she seen either of his puppies.

Things just got worse when she'd gone back to the morgue. She and Jaciah had never been friends but now that Reianshitsu was gone Jaciah felt like Kirai was his only family. His parents were divorced and really didn't care about him, from what he said. Jaciah had always been into trouble with the law and when he'd started working for Reianshitsu his future had gotten a little brighter. And though Kirai was annoying and rather vile in his mind, she was part of his family. She was important to Reianshitsu and Reianshitsu was the only family Jaciah had.

Jaciah had tried to talk to her a few times, but as Kirai fell deeper and deeper into darkness Jaciah hung around less and less. Eventually she never saw him, only heard things in the streets about him getting into fights or put in juvenile hall for a couple nights. She once even heard his parents were going to put him in military school.

The days were long for Kirai but the nights were much worse. Reianshitsu had worked through the nights a lot. She missed watching him. She missed seeing him. She began to wonder how much longer she could handle this. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind, Reianshitsu would say he wanted her to live on. It's a cliché thing that everyone tells the people they love, and the hard part, is most mean it.

Still, Kirai had trouble believing she could continue on. As things got worse, she started to wish she could see Kaen, even him being a jerk to her would make her feel better. But he never came. She would settle with just hearing him tell her how much he hated her. But his voice never came.

On December 20th, Kirai left the morgue with the intent never to come back. She'd made up her mind that she couldn't live there anymore. So she left. She didn't know where to go; she just wanted to get away. She just kept going, to the point she didn't care where she went. As long as she was away from Bangor, Maine, she didn't care.

She found herself in France nearly at the start of the New Year. As a cat from the shadows, she watched Yasuhiro keep going. He was strong right? Is he okay with Reianshitsu actually being gone? Kirai almost felt something, the slightest hint of anger for a moment, and then it passed.

_No._ Yasuhiro wasn't alright, nor would he ever be. But he would go on, he would keep trying to live. Kirai watched Nyx and Taizen try their very best to keep Yasuhiro talking, and Taizen almost got playfully hit once. Yasuhiro smiled for them, and for what memory he had of Reianshitsu. Kirai wanted to believe she could do that, but she didn't think she could. There was no one who could help her… or was there?

Kirai left France on a whim, a notion she felt might be her last chance. She walked down the busy streets of Los Angeles during the midnight hour. She knew where she was going, she'd been there too many times. She walked across a fairly good sized lawn of tall green grass, then stopped in front of a door to a beautiful home, Keanu's home.

She reached out and almost touched the doorknob when she stopped.

"Shut the heck up already would you? I don't care anymore David! Just go away!" Keanu yelled from inside the house.

Kirai heard footsteps of someone walking upstairs, then someone walking over to the door. She quickly hid in a tree in the yard as Keanu walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind him. He walked a few more steps then just wrapped his arms around himself. It wasn't that cold that night, and Keanu was wearing a jacket as it was, but his heart was freezing.

Keanu shook relentlessly as he just stood there and cried. Keanu couldn't hide his sadness like Kirai could. He wasn't afraid to show people he was hurt. Kirai felt even worse watching him. She couldn't even go to him. Her legs wouldn't move. All she could do was sit there and watch him shatter to pieces. If she needed him, shouldn't she help him when he needs someone? But alas, she sat there for nearly twenty minutes watching her last hope fall to pieces.

Suddenly, Keanu's phone rang and broke the silence of the night. Keanu answered it and didn't bother to mask in his voice that he'd been crying. After a few more seconds, Kirai could hear someone yelling at him on the other end of the phone line. She sounded like a real snob, and Kirai assumed it was the same girl she'd heard Keanu argue with before. Some wretch who was only known to Keanu because her brother was in Keanu's band.

Keanu was getting yelled at, like he'd yelled at his father. Reasons, Kirai didn't know if there even was any much less what they were, but she didn't think Keanu should be going through this. So why couldn't she go to him? Because he's not Reianshitsu? Kirai's eyes widen as things started to piece themselves together. She felt miserable and self-centered. And just then, like some sort of confirmation, Keanu called the girl on the phone self-centered and egotistical before hanging up.

Soon after Keanu just left without another tear or whine. Kirai watched him walk away feeling worse then before. Yasuhiro had reason, Keanu wasn't afraid to show his pain, what was she? _Worthless._

Kirai left southern California having made up her mind, there was no one left to stay for, no reason left in this miserable world, so she would just disappear. She would vanish again, and perhaps not come back. A few days and nights passed by slowly, then she found herself in northern California walking through a thick forest toward some cliffs. This was it, her death row walk. Everything in her was screaming. She felt so pathetic, so miserable, and so shattered.

Just to her right, she heard movement. She looked that way and saw someone she didn't expect to, though her face remained expressionless. Arizou Shuuhei stood between two trees looking at her obvious shocked.

"Kirai?" Arizou rhetorically questioned.

Kirai said nothing, only looked at him blankly, hiding all the screaming demons inside her.

"What are you doing out here?" Arizou asked.

"Nothing…" Kirai answered.

"Hmm you sure?" Arizou pressed a little deeper. "It's not about Kaen is it?"

"No." Kirai replied looking away from Arizou. "Go away."

"Why? If I said something to offend you…" Arizou trailed off wondering how he could've offended her with what little he said.

Kirai started to walk again, leaving Arizou in silence.

"Hey wait, Kirai!" Arizou said as he followed her, catching up so he was walking beside her. "What's wrong?"

"None of your concern."

"Well… okay then I guess I'll leave you alone," Arizou agreed as they stepped outta the woods.

Arizou started to walk off then stopped and looked back at her.

"You know… whatever's bothering you, it'll turn out alright in the end," Arizou said, standing a little ways away from the seeker who stared off into the distance.

"No it won't… he's not coming back to me," Kirai replied.

"Who?" Arizou turned to face her.

"Reianshitsu's dead."

Arizou's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"N-No way…" Arizou whispered to himself.

"Say goodbye to Kaen for me—No, don't… he cares not." Kirai said shutting her eyes.

"It really doesn't matter if Kaen cares though…" Arizou bit his lip a little. "I care. Reianshitsu cared and I'm sure wherever he is now he still cares, and Kirai, he's not in pain anymore."

Kirai's eyes fluttered open wide as she looked over at the soul reaper standing beside her.

Arizou slightly smiled, "And I'm sure other people care too, you just don't know it. Like Keanu… and probably even Yasuhiro and his group."

Kirai just looked at him, not quite sure what to say.

"It'll be alright, he's just watching you now instead of you watching him," Arizou offered a little more of a smile as he gently put a hand on Kirai's shoulder.

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?" Kirai asked quietly.

"Because I care Kirai, I don't want you to be upset," Arizou answered. "I don't like it when anyone's upset."

Kirai shook a little. A picture of Keanu flashed into her mind.

_He didn't hold back. Getting yelled at and loosing someone is two majorly different things, and Keanu doesn't even know about Reianshitsu yet. Would he cry?..._

Kirai started to shake more as she shut her eyes trying to stop herself.

"It's okay to cry you know? You have good reason," Arizou told her.

_Reason? I have reason?... Reianshitsu's my reason to cry? To not hold back? To not hide my pain…_

Tears started to fall down Kirai's cheeks and she leaned forward, unable to hold herself up anymore. Arizou pulled her over closer to him so she wouldn't fall. Feeling someone's arms around her made her cry harder. Kirai even held a tight grip on Arizou's shirt since she felt like her legs were giving out. Kirai leaned against Arizou and just cried her heart out, for reasons of her own, for nearly an hour.

When she had finished, she stood back up straight and wiped her face. Then she looked at Arizou, who was still standing there, calm and comforting, beside her. He lightly smiled.

"Feeling any better Kirai?" He asked.

Kirai slightly nodded. She wondered what she'd do now. Would she still vanish? Could she? She had made up her mind after realizing she had no reason like Yasuhiro, and had no freedom like Keanu… but was that really true? Now she had reason. Now she had freedom. And she had Arizou.

"Well that's good then," Arizou stated before looking out at the sky. "Captain's gonna kill me…" He whispered to himself.

"Why?" Kirai questioned.

Arizou looked at Kirai then shook his head and smiled. "Cause he liked to kill people," Arizou commented. "It's nothing important just something he wanted me to fetch that I can't find."

"Like what?" Kirai asked.

"Do you want to help me look for it?" Arizou replied with a question.

Kirai glanced down for a moment, thinking that perhaps this would be her chance to try and let the depression go. She looked back at Arizou and agreed to help him look.

* * *

Reianshitsu had been dead for five years now. Kirai was no longer his black cat, but she was alive, and she was alright. She stayed with Arizou now, who actually liked her more as a woman then as an animal. Kirai came to learn Arizou gets on Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou's last nerve and tend to get quite an earful, though she swears he doesn't listen cause he gets stuck listening to the same lecture two weeks later.

She felt kind of strange if she thought too long. Originally she had pursued Kaen, a worthless effort she wasted too much time on. Then she saw something in Reianshitsu that she wasn't sure if was even there, maybe it was at one time, but after all the torture he'd lost it to a Chinese gang. Occasionally she'd see Yasuhiro who has yet to hit Taizen upside the head, though she's pretty sure one of Nyx's teammates has done it for him.

One thing she particularly didn't care for though was seeing Toukai and Arizou's captain as much as she did. Being around Kaen you saw no one, around Reianshitsu you saw Jaciah and that was about it. But with Arizou she constantly saw Uzrts, and frequently saw Toukai. She honestly didn't know who was worse.

On the second of July, Kirai was walking alongside China's coastline with Arizou when everything she thought she knew shattered, again. She froze in her place, looking over at an empty park, where one man sat on a bench writing in a notebook. He had red hair and two toned eyes. He looked like Reianshitsu.

She slowly walked over to him and cleared her throat. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Rei—"

"Kirai… you finally came."


End file.
